ENT Season 3 performers
This list of performers has all actors and actresses who appeared in, or gave voice to, roles in ''Star Trek: Enterprise'' Season 3. A *Carol Abney as a [[Seleya personnel#Infected crewmembers|Vulcan Seleya crewmember]] (uncredited) *Nikita Ager as Rajiin *Jack Alsted as Xindi-Arboreal #2 *Nathan Anderson as N. Kemper *David Andrews as Lorian *Adam Anello as **Operations division crewman (uncredited) **Xanthan marketplace alien ( ) (uncredited) B * Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer * Jon Baron as Yral * Craig Baxley, Jr. as Decon Agent #2 (uncredited) * Emily Bergl as Bethany * Casey Biggs as Illyrian captain * John Billingsley as Phlox * Jolene Blalock as T'Pol * J. Paul Boehmer as [[Unnamed Humans (20th century)#SS Untersturmführer|SS Untersturmführer]] * Andrew Borba as Xindi-Reptilian lieutenant * Philip Boyd as Com officer * Breezy as Porthos * Molly Brink as Talas * Gary Bristow as stablehand * Kipleigh Brown as Jane Taylor * Solomon Burke, Jr. as Billy (uncredited) C * John Carradine as Giacomo (archive footage, uncredited) * Zane Cassidy as a MACO (uncredited) * Michael Childers as Lawrence Strode * Jason Collins as R. Ryan (uncredited) * Jeffrey Combs as Shran * Mark Correy as Alex (uncredited) * John Cothran, Jr. as Gralik Durr * Richard Anthony Crenna as Archer's guard * Roger Cross as Tret * Steven Culp as J. Hayes * Erin Cummings as Prostitute #2 D * Vince Deadrick, Jr. as Engineer on fire (uncredited) * Paul Dean as Xindi-Reptilian technician * Kevin Derr as: ** G. Austin ** Kelly ** E. Hamboyan * Josette Di Carlo as Sphere Builder woman * Josh Drennen as Thalen * Donna DuPlantier as Georgia Tandy * Tom DuPont as a cowboy E * John Eddins as Reptilian commander * Jeff Eith as a cowboy * Paul Eliopoulos as ''Enterprise'' crewman * Tarik Ergin as Xindi-Insectoid councilor (stand-in for CGI) F * Kim Fitzgerald as ''Enterprise'' crewman * Duncan K. Fraser as Walsh (uncredited) * Chris Freeman as alien head guard G * Christopher Goodman as Thalen * Adam Taylor Gordon as: ** Young Trip ** Sim, age 8 * Gary Graham as Soval * Vince Grant as Yarrick H * Glen Hambly as Andorian bridge officer #2 (uncredited) * Ryan Honey as a security crewman * Matt Huhn as Triannon J *Glynis Johns as Jean (archive footage, uncredited) *John Jurgens as **a Command division crewman (uncredited) **a Xindi-Reptilian soldier (uncredited) K * Danny Kaye as Hubert Hawkins (archive footage, uncredited) * Dominic Keating as Malcolm Reed * B.K. Kennelly as Alien merchant * Maximillian Orion Kesmodel as Sim, age 4 * Daniel Dae Kim as Corporal Chang * Steven Klein as Draysik * Thomas Kopache as Sphere Builder test subject * Zachary Krebs as Andorian bridge officer #1 L * Ken Lally as a Security crewman * Steve Larson as Zjod * Eric Lemler as Helm crewman * Tess Lina as Karyn Archer * Richard Lineback as Kessick * Ricky Lomax as W. Woods (uncredited) M * Andrew MacBeth as E. Hamboyan * Scott MacDonald as Dolim * Seth MacFarlane as Rivers * Mary Mara as Sphere Builder Presage *Marti Matulis as a Xindi-Reptilian soldier (uncredited) * Billy Mayo as Police officer #1 * Sean McGowan as Corporal F. Hawkins * Stephen McHattie as Alien foreman * Cliff McLaughlin as cowboy * Troy Mittleider as T. Palmer * Tom Morga as: ** Xindi-Reptilian guard ** Osaarian marauder * Dorenda Moore as: ** S. Money ** Parsons * Jeffrey Dean Morgan as Damron * Glenn Morshower as MacReady * Anthony Montgomery as Travis Mayweather * Bob Morrisey as Reptilian captain N * Mildred Natwick as Griselda (archive footage, uncredited) O * Conor O'Farrell as D'Jamat * Randy Oglesby as Degra * Leland Orser as Loomis * Jimmy Ortega as Decon Agent #3 (uncredited) P * Linda Park as Hoshi Sato * James Parks as Bennings * Erin Price as Elizabeth Tucker (uncredited) R * Paul Rae as bartender * Brett Rickaby as Yerdrin Lek * Julia Rose as J. McKenzie * Robert Rusler as Orgoth S * Alexandria M. Salling as Taliyah * Marco Sanchez as M. Romero * Tom Schanley as Greer * Tayler Sheridan as Jareb * Paul Sklar as R. Richards (uncredited) * Tucker Smallwood as the Xindi-Primate councilor * Maury Sterling as Tarquin * Lindsey Stoddart as Indava * Justin Sundquist as MACO Soldier #4 (uncredited) * Shane Sweet as Sim, age 17 T * Bruce Thomas as Xindi-Reptilian soldier * Noa Tishby as Amanda Cole * Connor Trinneer as Charles Tucker III * Steve Truitt as Crewman #1 * Tiffany Turner as body double for Jolene Blalock (uncredited) U * Unknown performers as: ** Alien Nazi ** Xindi-Primate V * Granville Van Dusen as Andorian general W * Gregory Wagrowski as Ceris * Dan Warner as Police officer #2 * Mike Watson as Skagaran male * Kenneth A. White as an Engineering crewman * Windy as Porthos * Brian J. Williams as Decon Agent #1 * Ruth Williamson as Sphere Builder Primary * Matt Winston as Daniels * Sam Witwer as Xindi-Arboreal #3 * Rick Worthy as Jannar Y * Dell Yount as B'Rat Ud * David Youse as Nalbis Z *Gunter Ziegler as SS Doctor Category:Production lists ENT Season 3 Season 3 nl:ENT Seizoen 3 acteurs en actrices